


Some Days

by Ocendaca



Series: Through life and loss [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Jules Gym, Kinks, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: A day to remember.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Through life and loss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852894
Kudos: 7





	Some Days

It was a horrible day for Andrea.

Cloud were away for six days and this morning he called to tell him that he needed two more days for the job. They didn‘t argue but Andrea couldn’t hide his disappointment and after a few sharp quips from the dancer Cloud ended the call after a quiet „Sorry“.

After that Andrea lashed out at anyone who was unlucky enough to cross his ways.

Now he was sitting at the rehearsal of tonights show and nagged at every little misstep of the bees and boys. One time a costume didn’t fit right, the other time someone did not throw their leg high enough, the list of mishaps went on and on.

Until Antoine surged beside him and yelled at him „ANDI! GET OUT!“  
Andrea stared startled at his best friend „Pardon me?“  
Antoine grabbed his arm, pulled him into the foyer and continued in his normal voice „If you don’t want to run tonights show solo and have to hire a whole new crew tomorrow take my advice and leave this rehearsal to me.“

They stared at each other for a while but in the end Andrea lowered his gaze in defeat „You‘re right. I am the employer from hell today.“  
Antoine put on a sympathetic smile „He didn’t call?“  
„He did, but he won’t come home until the day after tomorrow.“ Andrea sighed.  
The other man rubbed his upper arm lightly „Come on, take an intense session at Jules and hopefully get in a better mood afterwards.“  
Andrea nodded „Best idea today, thanks Antoine. Say sorry to the crew from me.“

He went to his suite, packed the sports bag with his training supplies and left the Honeybee Inn. He missed Antoines smile who were still standing in the foyer and watched him leave.

————————————————————————

Andrea got on the bar, doing chin-ups until his muscles ached, drowning the ache in his chest, before he got down and grabbed some water and a towel. After catching his breath and downing the water he sat on a bench, head hung low.

Jules approached and sat beside him „What‘s wrong?“  
„Nothing, just training.“  
„That wasn’t training, that was punishing and don‘t tell me any crap, I know you better than anyone else.“

Andrea leaned back, looking at the ceiling. „Cloud is on an assignment out of Midgar for eight days. I guess I am lacking physical satisfaction“  
„You mean you‘re underfucked.“ Jules stated dryly.  
Andrea gave him a look of reproach.

„You of all people shouldn‘t have this problem.“  
Andrea sighed „I don‘t want someone else.“  
„So you have agreed on being exclusive?“  
„We are exclusive on default, never agreed about it.“  
„Wait, Andrea Rhodea is faithful to someone without agreement? I never thought I‘d see that day.“ the younger man wondered.  
„Me neither.“

„You love him.“ Jules suddenly realized. „You really love him.“  
Andrea just sighed

„Did you tell him?“  
The dancer looked down at his interlaced fingers and shook his head.  
„You know you should.“  
„And you know what happend the last time.“  
„Andrea, that is ages ago. Do you really expect anyone you confess to to leave you?“  
„You never left and you know I love you.“ Andrea chuckled.  
„Family doesn’t count.“ Jules replied bluntly.

Andrea buried his head in his hands. Then he looked up to the younger man.  
„I am scared, Jules, really scared. I mean, I am thirteen years older than him, I had countless lovers and this man makes me forget everything just by smiling at me. I am so scared to tell him I love him.“  
„Admits the man who tells everyone to not be afraid. Never been good with your own feelings.“ Jules said.  
Andrea gave him a crooked smile.

„What’s the worst that can happen?“ the younger man asked.  
Andrea looked at the ceiling again. „That he feels obligated to say it back without meaning it. That would be worse than saying nothing at all.“  
„Don‘t you trust him to tell you the truth?“ Jules nudged his side lightly with his elbow „You trust him with your body, just trust him with your heart also.“  
„Well, I should.“

Andrea stood up and clapped his hands on the other mans shoulders. „Thank you, it is always good to talk to you.“ and turned to the showers.  
„Whenever you need me, big brother.“ Jules sounded behind him.

—————————————————————-

Andrea went back to the Honeybee Inn, his mind cleared and his muscles aching in a good way after the hot shower at the gym.

The staff member at the reception was quick to take his sports bag and assured him to take it to the laundry. He informed him also that the rehearsal went fluid under Antoines tutelage and none of the crew members actually have quitted.

Andrea made a mental note that Antoine earned a bonus for the way he stood up to him and took over earlier this day.

He made his way to the suite and upon entering was distracted by movements on the black carpet. There was a trail of red rose petals leading from the entrance to the half opened bedroom door, some petals being whirled in the air by the movement of the door.

His heart skipped a beat and he went towards the bedroom but was stopped in his tracks as he was blindfolded by two hands upon his eyes from behind. He heard the door being thrown shut and felt a warm breath beside his right ear.

„Make a wish.“ a well known voice whispered.

Andrea leaned back against the chest behind him and laid his head back upon the other mans shoulder.  
There were countless things he wants from this man, but right now he had just one urge „Hold me.“  
The hands were drawn from his eyes but he kept them closed. One arm curled across his chest, the other one around his waist, pulling him closer. A head rested upon his shoulder, lips touching the side of his neck.

Andrea laid his arm upon the one on his waist, laced their fingers together and sighed „I missed you.“  
„Missed you too.“ the blonde murmured in the crook of Andreas neck.

They remained some minutes until Cloud said low „Found something.“  
Andrea lifted his head and tried to get a glimpse of the head beside his „Is that so? Will you tell me?“  
„I’ll show you in a moment.“ Clouds voice sounded nervous „Close your eyes.“  
Andrea does so and Cloud let go of him and by the sound of it positioned him in front of the dancer. 

„Hold out your hands, both.“  
Andrea lifted his hands beside him, palms up and they were taken and lead together in front of his chest. One hand let go of his and soon after a rectangle hard object was placed upon his palms and Cloud curled his fingers around it, keeping his own hands around Andreas wrists.

The blonde cleared his throat. „Andrea, I love you.“  
The dancers eyes flew open in mild shock and he held his breath. Clouds gaze was glued to their connected hands.

„And I wanna be with you, only with you, always.“ Cloud swallowed and Andrea felt tears welling. „I‘ve..... I’ve seen them and I thought they‘d be perfect wedding bands.“ his voice faltered.

Andrea looked at his hands. It was a small dark wooden case, hinged at the longer side. He carefully opened it. There sat two golden bands side by side with irregular black inlays and each with a deep red heart-shaped stone set in.

„You like them?“ there was a tremble in Clouds voice.

Andrea remembered how to breathe and looked at Cloud. His expression was a mixture of fear, hope and anticipation. „I love them“ the dancer whispered „and I love you.“ a bit louder.  
Now that he finally said it a dam broke and the words spilled out of him. „I love you, I love you so much. I was going to tell you and now you beat me to it and now I‘m not afraid to...“ he stopped his flood of words and his eyes went wide with realization „Did you just propose to me?“  
Cloud looked a bit sheepish „That’s the plan. I guess I should have kneeled for it.“

Andrea threw his arms around the other man and squeezed him tight while tears streamed down his face „It was perfect. Simply perfect.“  
„So, you wanna marry me?“ Cloud needed a clear answer.  
The dancer looked at him through a veil of tears and answered with all sincerity he could muster in this moment „Yes, Cloud Strife, I want to marry you.“

„But there is a condition.“ he added.  
„I‘m not going to wear a wedding dress.“ Cloud deflected.  
Andrea couldn’t hide a grin „Nothing so pretentious. But I need to keep my name, is that okay for you?“  
Cloud placed a soft kiss on the tip of Andreas nose. „I already thought so. Cloud Rhodea is it then.“

They kissed long and sensuous. Cloud shifted a bit and a moment later Andrea was swept off his feet, kept in a bridal carry by the younger man.

„Whoa, Cloud. What are you up to?“ Andrea squealed and held on to the blondes shoulders.  
„Bed“ was the short answer as Cloud went towards the bedroom. He stopped at the half-open door and asked „Or do you want to stay chaste until the wedding night?“  
Andreas eyes turned to slits, „Don’t you dare.“ he hissed. „Six days were already torture.“  
Cloud laughed out loud and they kissed again while they approached their bed.

———————————————————————

They were lying in the afterglow in their preferred arrangement: Cloud on his back, head propped against a pillow at the headrest and Andrea sprawled upon his chest, ear upon Clouds heart, caressing each other.

The dancer thought about their time together.

It’s been almost a year since he saw the blonde at the arena, fighting his way through various opponents, alone or with his companion Zack. His dance-like fighting style caught the eyes of the dancer and when a small smile crept on his lips during a fierce fight Andrea just knew that he wanted this man.  
Two weeks later the gods smiled at him as the young fighter accepted his challenge for a dance-off and chose him as the price of his victory.

Never being with someone before he was hungry for physical closeness and willing to explore the possibilities of sex.

He tried almost everything once, except excrements and waterplay but doesn’t mind to be eaten out or eat Andrea out after a proper cleaning.

He don’t like toys on himself, declines to be penetrated by anything that doesn’t belong to his or Andreas body, but could treat Andrea for hours with ones if he asks for it.

He doesn’t mind rough sex, but pain or humiliation is a no-go and since Andrea steered clear of marks - having them to be covered on stage - and Cloud healed fast they didn’t put any effort in ones.

Roleplay isn’t a topic either, Cloud once was close to a mental breakdown when they tried medplay. They never talked about it and Andrea was quick to get rid of the accessories.

He also don’t want to be restrained, leaving handcuffs and ropes to Andrea who isn‘t much into bondage either.

There are a few kinks they discovered: Cloud is quick to be turned on by a few certain words by Andrea and they often ended in an intense makeout session in an alleyway while strolling through Midgar after the show. It also helps to ease the longing per phone when Cloud is away on a job.

They discovered their mutual interest in skin-on-silk-on-skin when Cloud surprised him on his birthday in a tailormade long lavender slotted silk gown with matching long gloves. They keep the gloves in one of the nightstands since that night.

Andreas gift on Clouds birthday was an old motorcycle and Cloud put countless hours in the restauration of the bike. The dancer once accused him half-serious that he treated the bike better than him and Cloud was eager to proof the opposite to him. Again and again.

Andrea sighed.

„Already planning the big day?“ Cloud asked.  
„No, just thinking about the last year.“

„We did some crazy shit.“ the blonde chuckled. „Remember when I coaxed you into milking me dry?“  
„Oh, yeah.“ Andrea doesn’t sound amused „Nine times and I still do not believe the last times were particularly pleasurable.“  
Cloud sighed „You‘re right. I was so glad that I could leave the city for some days after that.“  
Andrea looked at him „Why?“  
„Couldn’t get hard for some time. I was so afraid you would leave me if I couldn’t. Never been so happy about my morning wood on the third day.“ Cloud confessed.

Andrea got up to kiss the blonde „You needed not to worry, there are still your talented mouth and deft fingers.“  
„I knew you only love me for my body.“ the blonde replied dry.

Andrea got serious „I love you for being yourself, never pretending, not even to please me.“  
Cloud cupped his hands arounds Andreas jaw. „And I love you because you let me be myself and treat me as equal.“

The dancer rested his head back on Clouds chest „Will we ever get bored with one another?“  
„Can‘t think of. Still got some wicked fantasies.“  
„Oh? Will you spill some?“

Cloud leaned above Andreas head and whispered in his ear „Wanna strap you on my bike and fuck you while we ride into the sunset. Pounding into you like the piston in the machine.“  
Andrea shivered „I must object to do so in the open, but maybe you can construct some kind of framework to keep the bike steady and keep it in idle running?“  
He could hear the grin in Clouds voice „So I got you interested, hm?“  
Andrea hummed his agreement.

It was a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Today no smut, just reminiscence and a wicked fantasy.


End file.
